1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character inputting method for entering characters on the basis of a plurality of character species and a plurality of input systems, and a character inputting device and an information processing equipment which adopt the method. More particularly, it relates to a character inputting method which eliminates the setting errors of character species and languages, etc. or dispenses with the settings thereof, and a character inputting device and an information processing equipment which adopt the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the input devices of electronic information equipment, for example, personal computers, there have heretofore been extensively employed keyboards which are similar to ones used in mechanical typewriters. In a common keyboard employed in the U.S.A., for example, the keyboard "101 Keyboard" of a personal computer "IBM-PC", two different characters are carved on the top of some of the keys so that characters including the capital and small letters of the alphabet, numerals, and symbols such as `$` and `%` can be input in a total number larger than the number of keys on the keyboard. Which of the two available characters is to be input, can be determined depending upon whether or not a shift key is simultaneously pressed.
Meanwhile, the number of characters in ordinary use is much larger in each of Japanese, Korean, Chinese etc. than in English. The Japanese language, for example, uses about 7000 characters which include, not only the alphabet, but also "hiraganas" and "katakanas" which are phonetic characters, and "kanjis" which are ideographic characters. Such a large number of characters could not be handled by computer systems in the initial stages of development, but they have come to be processed comparatively easily with respect to display, printing etc. owing to the recent technological innovation. In the input portion, however, a large number of problems concerning a user interface remain unsolved. One of the problems is how to separately enter as many as 7000 different characters.
In order to cope with this problem, keyboards adapted to enter the "hiraganas" and "katakanas" in addition to the alphabet have been devised in Japan by extending the keyboard employed in the U.S.A. An example of the devised keyboards is illustrated in FIG. 27. As exemplified by a character key 3232, a hiragana character is added to the normal input contents of the key of the keyboard in the U.S.A. Herein, keys called "mode setting keys" indicated at reference numerals 3062, 3092 and 3052 are used for determining which of the input contents is to be entered by pressing the character key 3232. More specifically, when the key 3062 is pressed before key input operations, an input mode "hiragana" is established, and hiragana characters carved on the tops of pressed character keys are entered by the succeeding key input operations. Further, when the key 3092 is pressed, an input mode "katakana" is established, and katakana characters which correspond to hiragana characters carved on the tops of pressed character keys are entered by the succeeding key input operations (the relations between hiraganas and katakanas resemble those between the capital and small letters of the alphabet). Still further, when the key 3052 is pressed, an input mode "alphanumeric" is established, and the same character input results as in the case of the keyboard employed in the U.S.A. are obtained thenceforth. In this manner, the functions of the keyboard are switched by pressing the mode setting keys beforehand, whereby the larger number of characters can be input.
Another mode for entering the hiraganas and katakanas is a "romaji" (Roman character) input system. As tabulated in FIG. 111, all the hiraganas in the Japanese language can be transliterated into alphabetic characters. By utilizing this property, the romaji input system automatically converts at least one keyed alphabetic character into a hiragana (or katakana) character corresponding thereto. With this input system, when characters `wa` (character keys `w` and `a`) are pressed by way of example, they are converted into ` `. Regarding the romaji-kana conversion, in a case where a mode setting key 3042 shown in FIG. 27 has been pressed beforehand, the romaji-kana conversion is performed. On the other hand, in the case where the mode setting key 3052 has been pressed beforehand, the input mode `alphanumeric` is established, and the same character input results as in the case of the keyboard employed in the U.S.A. are obtained thenceforth without performing the romaji-kana conversion.
Both the romaji input system and the method (kana input system) for entering hiraganas carved on key tops, which are respectively established by the mode settings as stated above, are extensively employed for the input operations of the Japanese language with the keyboards. The kana input system has the merit that the number of touches with keys is smaller, while the romaji input system has the merit that only the alphabetic key layout may be memorized. Which of the input systems is to be applied, depends greatly upon the taste of a user. In many cases, therefore, the input processing programs of both the input systems are prepared in a computer system, and the user is allowed to switch them. By way of example, the romaji input system is established by pressing the key 3042 in FIG. 27 once, and it is switched to the kana input system by pressing the key 3042 again.
In this specification, the state in which a character is entered by the romaji input system will sometimes be called the "romaji mode", etc. Besides, the state in which a character is entered by the kana input system will sometimes be called the "kana input mode", "kana-hiragana mode", etc. In addition, the state in which an alphanumeric character can be entered will sometimes be called the "alphanumeric mode".
Further, in this specification, both the input system and the character species will sometimes be expressed as the "character species" or "character mode", etc. collectively and simply.
In the appended claims, the expression "character species" or "character mode" shall indicate a concept which covers both the species of a character (for example, hiragana character or alphanumeric character) and the input system (for example, romaji input system or kana input system). Accordingly, the "character species" differs between the state in which the kana character is entered by the kana input system and the state in which the kana character is entered by the romaji input system.
Language translating machines addressing a plurality of languages have a language selecting key. This key allows the user to designate the language into which the input, or to be input, character string is translated.
On language translating machines for translating a first language (e.g., German, French or Italian) into a second language (e.g., Japanese), the user typically designates the first language before translation can take place. For example, after inputting a character string "Auf Wiedersehen", the user designates "German." This allows the character string to be translated into its Japanese equivalent " ". Likewise, with an English sentence "How do you do?" input, designating the language type "English" translates the sentence into its Japanese equivalent " ".
The use of keyboards almost inevitably entails another problem: typographical errors. The most widespread keyboard arrangement is one comprising about 50 keys that are operated with both hands. Keyboards of this type typically have four tiers of keys, each tier containing from 12 to 14 keys. When the user types in "blind touch" fashion on the keyboard while copying a manuscript, typographical errors are more or less inevitable. One way to minimize such errors is to equip the keyboard with specific keys (e.g., home position keys) marked with depressions or bumps for tactile verification of the correct key positions. Another way to address typographical errors is to run a dictionary-based spelling check on the input words whereby the user finds and corrects wrong spellings.
Some machines when interconnected are faced with the problem of how to handle different character code systems that may exist therebetween. In stand-alone situations, the machines may use whatever character code system that are unique to them. When interconnected, these machines may have difficulty in communicating with one another using different character codes. For example, a character string transmitted from one machine may appear as a meaningless collection of symbols on the receiving machine that uses a different character code system from that of the transmitting machine. One way to solve this problem is to establish common communication protocols between the machines involved so that a mutually agreed-on character code system is utilized throughout the transmission and reception therebetween.
As mentioned, the major problem with the machines for translating a plurality of languages is that the user is required not only to perform steps to designate the first (i.e., source) language, but also to know beforehand the character species of that first language. Such requirements turn out to be a considerable burden on the user's part.
As mentioned, the prior art solution to typographical errors is generally the tactile verification of the home position keys. This solution requires the user to remain vigilant at all times during key input. Once the home position keys are missed, the user may continuously type incorrect character strings until he views the screen for confirmation. Another solution, the dictionary-based spelling check, puts a heavy burden on the processor. If carried out during character input, the spelling check will considerably reduce the operability of the machine because the spelling-check processing takes time and affects other operations. For this reason, the spelling check is typically carried out in a single pass on a certain batch of word processing completed. But this way of checking typographical errors afterwards leaves unsolved the problem of how to deal with typographical errors as they occur in real time.
The problem of incompatibility in character code systems between different machines is addressed conventionally by use of standard protocols. Although physical standard protocols are now widely accepted and employed, the protocols for designating character code systems have not yet received standardized widespread acceptance. As a result, no communication is possible unless a user who wants to transmit signals knows the receiver's protocol.
As stated above, with any of the information processing equipment which is presently in use, the character species switching key needs to be pressed each time the character species to be input changes. Somewhat inconveniently, therefore, the user interrupts the essential character inputting operation to switch the character species and thereafter restarts the inputting operation, each time the character species to be input changes. In particular, it the user is a beginner, who is not skilled in such a character entering operation, the switching of the character species is often overlooked. This poses the problem that the user totally unintentionally enters a character string of unclear meaning.
Moreover, it is sometimes the case that the beginner cannot use the equipment unless they know the procedure for altering the input systems.
Examples of prior-art techniques intended to solve the above problem are as follows:
(1) An equipment wherein an entered character string is displayed in all character species beforehand, the character species of the character string is thereafter determined by letting a user select any of "kanji", "hiragana(s)", "katakana(s)" and "alphanumeric character(s)", and the character string in the determined species is inserted into a sentence (Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 271564/1986). PA1 (2) A system wherein a "convert" key is pressed again and again, whereby an entered character string is successively converted into a "kanji", "hiragana(s)", "katakana(s)" and "alphanumeric character(s)", which are successively displayed (Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9465/1987). PA1 (3) A method wherein a character already entered by a user is corrected by giving the instruction of character mode conversion (Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 231624/1986). PA1 (4) A method wherein a specified character mode is set as a default mode, and wherein a user is alerted when the count value of the number of entered characters has reached a predetermined value in any set character mode different from the specified character mode (Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58358/1987). PA1 (5) A method wherein the input contents of keys pressed by a user are converted into the two systems of an alphanumeric character string and a "kana" character string, the converted words in the respective systems are collated with corresponding dictionaries so as to decide the presence of either of the words, and the user selects the significant one of the character modes (Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 30223/1990).
The prior-art techniques (1) and (2), however, are problematic as stated below.
With the prior-art technique (1), the desired character(s) is/are selected from among the displayed character species or kanji candidates after the character string has been entered. According to this method, any of the character species or kanji candidates needs to be always designated at the end or break of each input character species (at the boundary of the plurality of species), resulting in the problem that the user must enter characters while being conscious of the end of each input character species.
With the prior-art technique (2), an information processing equipment wherein a plurality of character species are input adopts a method in which the character species are successively altered and displayed by pressing the "convert" key and a "non-convert" key. According to this method, keys for selecting the character species can be removed from a keyboard. Since, however, a user must press the "convert" key and the "non-convert" key a plurality of times till the selection of the species "katakanas", his/her operation is troublesome.
Furthermore, with either of the two techniques (1) and (2), eventually the user needs to designate all the character species.
Also, the methods (3), (4) and (5) are problematic as stated below.
In a case where the setting of a character mode is erroneous, the method (3) cannot correct the entered characters unless the user verifies the presence of the error and unless he/she knows the procedure for the character mode conversion.
The method (4) is so constructed that the user is alerted on the basis of the mere counted number of the input characters. Therefore, the alarm is given when the predetermined value has been reached, irrespective of whether or not the user's inputs are correct. This poses the problem that meaningless alarms are also sounded. Moreover, even when the given alarm is the proper one representative of the setting error of the character mode, the user cannot switch the erroneous input mode into a correct one unless he/she knows a character mode designating method.
With the method (5), the decision of the presence of the word is rendered within a keyboard device, and the character string is not delivered till the settlement of the decided result. This poses the problem that the user cannot know if the characters have been entered, till then.
Another problem is that, since the whole character string being a subject for the character mode designation is handled as one of the same character species, it is translated in the same character species.
By way of example, let's consider a case where a character string "2 mm " is to be entered. It is assumed that, as shown by a screen display in FIG. 102(a), a string part "2 mm" has been accepted by setting the alphanumeric mode. Subsequently, the user enters a string part " " while still in the alphanumeric mode, but thinking that the input mode is the kana-hiragana mode. Then, a display "kut@xi" is presented on the screen of a display unit because of the selected alphanumeric mode. In FIG. 102(a), a character mode 13043 currently set is displayed in a system area 13033. A character string 13063 not intended by the user is displayed in an edit area 13013 as the result of the input operation stated above. That is, a character string "2 mmkut@xi" has been entered in the alphanumeric mode. In the case of correcting the entered character string into the character string intended by the user, where the alphanumeric mode terminates and where the kana-hiragana mode initiates cannot be discriminated with the prior-art technique unless the user explicitly indicates the change-over position of the character species.
In this manner, even when the signals in the plurality of character species have been entered, they are translated in the single character species, and the character string intended by the user is not obtained. That is, since the position of the boundary of the characters to be translated is not considered, all these characters are handled as ones of the identical character species in spite of the intended coexistence of the plurality of character species. Moreover, since the boundary of the character species after the translation is also unclear, the user's correction into the intended character string is very troublesome.
Furthermore, special character strings (for example, inputs peculiar to the user) are not considered in any of the above methods. Especially, the aforementioned method (5) has the problem that erroneous decisions are repeatedly rendered on the input of a word which is not yet contained in the dictionary.